


The Talk

by artistic18



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, general mention of sex but nothing happened or happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic18/pseuds/artistic18
Summary: Clementine is livid when Louis mentions wanting to have “The Talk,” only to find out it’s all a misunderstanding.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am with basically a little ficlet I thought of on a whim. Nothing serious here, just a little misunderstanding that quickly gets cleared up. This is meant to take place at some point after episode 2. Hope you like it!

“So Clem…”

Clementine paused from her doodling—a hobby she was trying out at AJ and Tenn’s insistence—and did a double-take when she caught Louis staring down at her with a look that seemed to be a cross of being constipated and…she wasn’t sure what else. Whatever it was, it was concerning.

She turned in her chair to give him her full attention then, her brow furrowed in slight worry. “What is it?”

“Well…I think we need to have…the inevitable _talk_ …” As if the words weren’t enough to make Clementine cringe, Louis even used air quotes around the word when he’d said it. But the more she thought about it, the more irritated she got.

“Why would we need to be having that kind of talk right now? You think we even have time for that?” Her eyes narrowed at him in a warning to proceed with caution, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. She watched the bob of Louis’s throat intently as he gulped, his mouth twisting to form a small grimace.

“For this talk? Yes. Yes I do. And I think it’s only appropriate that we have it now before…” He licked his lips. “Before whatever happens with the raiders.”

Clementine simply raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the edge of table she’d been scribbling on. “You think ‘the talk’ is appropriate to have right before we deal with the raiders?” she repeated just to make sure they were on the same page. She prayed they weren’t.

She squinted at him in disbelief when he nodded, confirming her most immediate fear. The corners of her lips fell into a deep frown. Maybe kissing him had been a mistake.

“I don’t think one kiss is enough to warrant ‘the talk,’ Louis,” she explained with a clipped tone. “Now, if there’s nothing else…” She didn’t wait for him to finish as she turned back around and picked up a crayon. Red felt like a good color right now.

“One kiss is the _perfect_ thing to warrant this talk!” Clementine almost broke her crayon at his indignant cry. Not wasting another moment, she turned and sprung from her seat, grabbing for his collar and swiftly tugging him to her eye level to make sure he was paying close, _close_ attention.

“We are _not_ going to be having sex, meaning there’s no need to talk about it-- _especially_ not before we deal with something as important as the raiders. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yup, the clearest. Crystal, even,” Louis assured with a few furious nods that prompted Clementine to finally back off and let him go. She observed from the corner of her eye the way he readjusted his jacket and shook his head slightly. “Except what I wanted to talk about didn’t involve sex in the slightest.”

She turned toward him fully then, a question in her eyes that Louis seemed able to read and more than willing to answer.

“It _is_ related to the kiss, but more like…” He paused, his next words apparently caught in his throat as he seemed to debate over whether or not to actually say them. “I told you before that I’ve never had a girlfriend, so I just wanted to make sure that’s what you were to me before I started doing victory laps.”

Clementine just stared at him. _Really_ stared. Was that all?

She was startled from her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face. It removed itself a moment later to be replaced with Louis’s awkward-looking expression. “I know I’m gorgeous, but I’ve gotta admit all the staring has me just a _bit_ nervous. Everything alright in Clem-land?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” she dismissed quickly, still staring at him like he’d grown a third head. “That’s really all you wanted to know? The answer isn’t already obvious?”

“If the official answer was obvious to me, I wouldn’t have put my precious jacket at risk like that, I assure you.” Louis pulled at his jacket slightly to further emphasize his point. “Neither of us have done anything to deserve your harsh treatment.”

“You big dork!” Clementine exclaimed with a laugh, feeling the most light-hearted she had all day. “You stupid, super cute dork.”

“No offense, but that response didn’t exactly make anything any clearer to me.” Much to Clementine’s surprise, he actually looked somewhat genuinely annoyed. Unfortunately, it only made her laugh harder. He crossed his arms with a slight pout. “Yeah, the laughing’s still not helping.”

Forcing her laughter down, she walked up to Louis once more, almost laughing again at the way he reflectively flinched. But instead of grabbing for his collar, she raised her arms to weave them around his center. She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt his body tense up slightly, his own arms slightly suspended as if unsure of whether to actually hug her back.

“I really hope I’m your girlfriend, or I’ll feel pretty silly for telling myself I had my first boyfriend this whole time.”

Clearly satisfied with her answer, Louis finally let his arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She smiled and closed her eyes, nestling her head a bit deeper into the crook of his neck with a happy sigh.

“I’m glad,” Louis murmured into her hair as he rested his head against hers, giving her body a slight squeeze.

They pulled away after what felt like a pretty long time, their smiles soft as they gazed at each other.

“Any other questions you need answered?” Clementine asked jokingly.

“Plenty,” Louis said with a full-out grin this time. “My curiosity is endless, especially when it comes to you. But I think that’s enough for today.”

Clementine playfully rolled her eyes and went back to her seat at the table. Instead of the red, she reached for the blue crayon this time.

“In retrospect,” Louis spoke up suddenly from where he’d perched himself against the wall, pulling Clementine’s attention away from her doodle yet again, “I definitely see where the misunderstanding came in. Not the best word choice on my part.”

Clementine didn’t bother holding back her laughter this time. “Nope, not at all.”


End file.
